Seven Years Into the Future
by The Pie
Summary: It's the ocarina of time (the second half with adult link) in poetry form! GODS. This is so old. X3


NOTE: Link does not belong to me at all... I wish he did, but alas he dost not. Oh and this was for as English assignment I had to do with two other people, I don't have their part of the poem right now so... yeah. Anyhoo, have fun. I hope it doesn't strain your eyes... Oh… Please review and stuff… Erm, some parts of the poem may be really confusing…. Er… Email them to me for I shall not be answering anything in the review section thingie. 

NOTE2: Some of the content might not be the same as the game for I also followed manga of OoT storyline… I also added a few of my own ideas… Sorry all you Malon fans, but I didn't add her because the poem was getting a bit long…****

**** **Seven Years Faster** In the Chamber of the Sages, Link, the Kokiri, awoke, 

Only to find his good wings and an old bloke.

Navi his faerie squealed with delight,

For Link had grown up to be a very handsome sight

Surprised and astonished Link looked to the old man

Who only grinned and chuckled, then began:

"I am Raul, the Sage of the Light.

You are here for the saviour has chosen your might.

You are now the Hero of Time

For only you can make this great climb

Come forth, come forth, I say to ye

To bring back Hyrule from this great misery!

Break the seals, which bind the sages

And they will help you for rending their cages.

Ganondorf, the evil Gerudian one

Has taken the Triforce of Power and left Hyrule with none.

Link, Hyrule begs for your mettle

So that all of this fighting will be finally settled.

I shall give to you the Emblem of Light,

It contains my spirit and will help with your fight.

Now go, Link, and be the stunt man!"

With a flash of blue, the light spanned; 

Link awoke at the place where he last slept.

And from the Temple of Time, out he stepped

Only to find a man a year older

Dressed in Sheikah tights from foot to shoulder.

"I have been waiting for you, Hero of Time," he said. "Now that you are awake from your bed, 

I must tell you a story of long, long ago.

When evil ruled all, the sacred realm called 

For those destined to be sages

But were in the five temples for ages.

One in a deep Forest Down,

One on Mountain Up High,

One under clear, wet sky,

One within the House of the Shadows,

The last inside the Goddess of the Sand.

Together with the Hero of Time

Good will defeat evil and it's deadly crimes.

Then the world will be BROUGHT BACK TO IT'S PRIME.

Now Link, there is a girl in the forest waiting for you

A girl from your past, who you once knew.

Farewell for now, Adieu, Adieu!"

In a flash of sight the Sheikah was gone. 

Onto the green, the chain trudged on.

There the hero found Saria, his best friend

Who he promised to be friends with forever 'til the end.

He also found Mido, his childhood rival

Who was waiting so long for good Link's arrival.

But little Mido didn't recognize this man called Link

For real Kokiri children do not grow nor shrink.

The Silent Knight was shown to the Baby Deku Sprout

Who told Link what his real life before was about.

He found out he was not of Kokiri,

As a matter of fact he was of Hylian debris.

His father deceased and mother withered

At the trunk of Great Deku who solemnly shivered

And took poor Link in and raised him as his own

For he had predicted this child's fate was that of well known.

Link accomplished one task, only four more to go!

Now on he stumbled to the Triangle Bolero!

Up on Death Mountain he met the young Goron son

Of Goron King, Darunia, the hard rocky one.

He told the man, clad in green, of Volvagia, the fiery foe

"Oh me, oh my, oh no, oh no!

Link, Link, hero to us all,

Save us, save us, before we all fall!"

The hero crept his way up to the fire's heartless core

And beat Volvagia in an engagement of mourn.

Seven years back Link had found a friend. 

It's name was Volvagia and this was it's end.

Link bled with anguish for grief had just struck;

He was forced to receive the darkest of luck.

While Link had been sleeping all those long years,

Volvagia had been mind-cleansed and could no longer hear.

A friend's worst nightmare is for their friend to turn 

And later to have to kill them to save all from burn.

The young Hylian, trying his best not to bleed,

Made his way down from the sorrowful high screed.

Down below he found his brother fading away:

The Boulder King was the Sage of Fiery gray.

All he left was the Firelight medal,

That shone as dim as an overflowing kettle.

Link travelled to the Sink of the Zora,

Only to see everything in frozen aura.

He found Morpha the big blob of jelly

Who wanted to have Link in its see-through glass belly.

In a soon well-aimed strike he hit the nuclea-eye,

Morpha melted, mourned, and finally died.

Link then found out that the Lady of the Lake was a sage

And finally received the medallion of water's age.

On he swam through the wind of dirt

When suddenly appeared the Sheikah, who grabbed onto Link's shirt

He pulled Link down and solemnly said:

"Watch your feet, Green Man or soon you'll be dead!" 

Then he pointed to a dark abyss in the ground,

"You should be more cautious in this arid compound.

Follow me; I'll take you to a safer place,

But do be aware of its disgraceful false face."

On they went, away from where they dispatched

And soon made it to the domain where they latched.

During the Nox, Link awoke to see many illusions

Of past times before all of his present confusions.

One thing still ran around through his head:

What was the name of this Sheikah he had met?

Unfortunate for Link, they were ambushed by Gerudos

And the true persona of the Sheikah was exposed.

The Sheikah said, "I go by Sheik, that is my name.

I serve only Ganondorf, the one and the same.

I'm sorry dear hero of what you became."

With a pound to the head, Link was knocked out.

Once he woke up, he found himself in doubt.

But hooray for him he found the goddess of sand

And with her last help he could finally save this land!

Alas, the goddess, Nabooru, was under a mind-control spell,

But good faerie, Navi, found where the charm had dwelled.

"Link, Link, the jewel on her forehead!" the winged said loud.

Right when Link struck, out burst a cloud.

Finally, Nabooru was unattached,

She joined Link and then they all dispatched,

But Sheik came with the Gerudos and halted Link in his track.

Instead of fighting him, Sheik hit the Gerudo behind Link's back.

It was all clear now that Sheik was on good all along

And so they escaped from the flaming throng.

Sooner or later they found a deserted shrine

There, Sheik showed Link his true design:

In glimmering seconds, Sheik was the Hylian Princess.

He was now she in her royal moonshine dress.

Link stared at the Princess in astonishment and awe,

The Princess Zelda was as beautiful as a crystal rose that had thawed.

The Silent Elf didn't know what to say,

He wanted to have this moment ever since that last day.

Suddenly, Zelda was locked in crystal cage

And out appeared Ganondorf, eyes like rage.

"You managed to deceive me for seven whole years!

As a punishment you must pay bleeding by tears!"

Then the dark of the night turned to Link 

Already the hero's heart began to sink.

"If you wish to save this princess of yours,

Come to my castle through its raging doors."

Into the sky, evil and its ice disappeared.

The numerous kidnappings of Zelda, what Link always feared.

Ganondorf's castle was floating over liquid flame pit.

Boiling like rain in the desert, Link soon overcame it.

The sages came and built a colour bridge

From the miserable ground up to the miserable ridge.

He dashed into the room where an instrument sung

And up just above, Zelda's prison hung.

She slowly opened her eyes as Link drew nearer.

Right at the moment things grew queerer.

Three right hands began to sing with light.

The three pieces of the Triforce wanted to reunite.

"Courage, wisdom, power.

This is the beginning of your final hour.

To make your death more painful,

Hand over the Triforce of Courage for me to be gainful."

The Silence said not one word, instead he attacked,

Giving less time for Ganondorf to react.

But alas, for Link, this demon was quick.

He defended himself; the Mastersword left not even a nick.

Then Ganondorf sent out black magic through his palms.

They shot out towards Link like deadly atomic bombs.

Navi could in no way help her dear friend.

There were too much dark waves, if she went further her life would end.

Link hopped out of the way just in time

As the bombs hit the floor screaming their wild rhyme.

The evil-repeller sung its tunes

As it slashed at Ganondorf's faceless runes.

The enemy yelled in voiceless pain,

His armour was shattered, bleeding out from their drains.

Like a pig digging for truffles in the ground,

Ganondorf stampeded towards Link with great sound.

CLASH! went the steels as they slammed together.

The blades of lightning with fearsome weather.

Ganondorf sent chills of dark waves through his blade

And onto the floor the green knight soon laid.

"How pitiful it is to see you lying there.

How embarrassing it is to be defeated in the eyes of Hyrule's heir.

Farewell, pathetic fool, for this is your bitter end!"

And with the final slash he stabbed Link in the gut,

But dead he was not, in fact he was uncut!

Zelda gasped as Link's eyes turned bright.

In the voice of the sages and himself he did recite:

"Ganondorf, you end has come.

We are the sages that have become one.

To the dark endless world we shall send you

And bring back the world of Hyrule anew!"

Out from Link's body came all six sages,

All six attacked with the Hero of Ages.

Down, down, down, into the Dark world!

Down, down, down, evil's vision swirled!

Zelda was set free from her cage

And soon Hyrule will be back to golden age.

She daintily ran to the injured Link

Who stood in his place, not knowing what to think.

Zelda gave him the greatest hug of a bear,

Tears streaming down her soft cheeks of fair.

"Hero, Link, we all deeply thank you.

But I am afraid that there is one thing I must do.

I must send to back to your time,

Where Hyrule, now, is free of crime."

Link looked sad as a puppy without love,

But he understood what had to be done.

He handed the princess, fairer then the moon,

The Ocarina of Time, on it a tune was played soon.

Up, up, up, hero and faerie had to go

Up, up, up, so very, very slow.

Link awoke in the Temple of Time.

His head pounding of endless rhyme.

Navi, his pixie-girl was sent back to the forest

To live in peace and harmony and happily flourish.

To Hyrule Castle garden the young lad ran.

To find there, his princess

.

.

.

Where everything began.


End file.
